


How He Won and Lost

by RileyMasters



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She watched from the side as his life rolled on. He was just missing one thing. Post Chiro/Jinmay</p>
            </blockquote>





	How He Won and Lost

Shuggazoom City had never looked so… perfect.

The buildings stood tall and strong. The people bustled from store to store, stopping to talking to friends.

Everything was so carefree. So wonderful.

 _What a change_ , thought a sixteen-year-old Chiro.

He walked at the end of a pack of teenagers, intent on making it to Shuggazoom High School on time. With a sigh, he ran a hand through is still wild hair.

_Just think. Two years ago I was trying to survive in the Ultimate War against Skeleton King. I was watching the allies win, along side the Hyperforce. Now all I'm working about is exams._

He ran inside the building. His first teacher could've given Skeleton King a run for his money.

\---

She stood in the cemetery.

Because of the need to rebuild Shuggazoom City, the cemetery was right where the Final Battle was fought.

Her feet guided her to a semi-circle of statues in the center. Five monkeys, their likeness carved in stone, stood on pedestals, battle ready.

She walked in a circle, letting her hand touch each one, whishing she could feel the stone underneath her fingertips.

"Do you come here often?"

With a gasp, she turned to see Chiro, her former boyfriend and leader, standing behind her. His school jacket was tied at his waist as he gave her a look that at one time meant leadership.

"Once in a while."

"You shouldn't touch anything," Chiro said with authority. "They died to protect us. We should be honoring them."

She shook her head. "I am honoring them by paying my respects and keeping them in my mind."  _And keeping an eye on you,_  she added in her mind.

Chiro smiled. "That's what everyone says." He turned to leave. "Let them have their peace. They after all are the heroes in this world."

After he was out of site, she felt her knees give out.

"No Chiro," she whispered. "You are the true hero." A tear snaked its way down her face. "You won this war, but you also lost."

Her memory flashed back to two years ago.

She had watched him finally kill Skeleton King. She had been the one to carry his ravaged and unconscious body to the medical unit. She had sat by him when he had awakened at last, missing something.

_A pained whisper filled the room. "Who are you?"_

"Oh Chiro," she whispered, hugging herself. "You lost everything."

After all, how could he not remember Jinmay?


End file.
